<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Official Business by nichristi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545082">Official Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichristi/pseuds/nichristi'>nichristi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichristi/pseuds/nichristi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for the lovely tusktooth who requested Riz and Fabian just chilling. I hope you like it!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riz Gukgak &amp; Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Official Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusktooth/gifts">tusktooth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for the lovely tusktooth who requested Riz and Fabian just chilling. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stars weren’t out in Elmville that night. A thick fog descended on the city, choking the streets like smoke and turning the whole place shades of grey. The lamps in Old Elmville cast macabre shadows along the street as a tall, sinewy half-elf stalked down the street, hands shoved into the pockets of a battered letterman jacket and a glittering sword strapped to his thigh. He ascended the buckled marble staircase of an old brownstone and, looking both ways, ducked inside like he didn’t want to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jogged up the stairs to a narrow hallway with a dingy frosted glass door and the words “Riz Gukgak - Licenced Detective” painted in neat gold calligraphy. Fabian Aramais Seacaster paused and admired his handiwork for a couple seconds before giving the Secret Knock. There was a pause and a series of clicks and slides as the locks and various traps disengaged on the door and it opened just as much as the little brass chain allowed. The Ball squinted up at him, eyes darting back and forth nervously. “You got the stuff?” Fabian reached inside his Owlbears jacket and pulled out a manila envelope, the contents jutting in awkward angles inside the paper. Riz nodded sharply and the door shut for just a second while he fixed the chain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riz ushered him inside his little work space and all but slammed the door behind him, hurriedly putting the locks and traps back in place. He turned and darted around Fabian to his desk. “Whattaya got?” He shuffled a few papers looking for one in particular. Fabian looked down, feeling weirdly like he was intruding even though all the Bad Kids including himself had a desk here and they all ended up doing their homework here more often than not these days. The Ball was just- in his element here. He was always scurrying back and forth, pinning something to one of his many conspiracy boards or writing something on a chalkboard or making notes in a file. Fabian reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a different envelope- this one folded neatly in half. “A couple receipts and some pictures of that whats-a-jig you wanted.” The Ball snatched it out of Fabian’s hands and rifled through it eagerly, spreading the contents on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fabian, feeling a little more at ease, went and sat in one of the oversized armchairs in the corner, laying the bulging envelope on the dinged up coffee table. The furniture was some curbside find and they absolutely skeeved Fabian out the first three months (he thought about buying some and trying to Stealth them into the office, but that had gotten shot down by Adaine who’d seen the look on his face and just cast Mending). Now, he sat back and watched The Ball get through his current problem. Fabian liked watching The Ball solve crimes. He’d never fully understand how, but Riz Gukgak could see Motive in a receipt and Intent in someone’s body language. He was manic and jumpy but all of that reflected a quick discerning mind that Fabian found fascinating. It was just as well. If he tried to pull The Ball away from whatever he was working on, they’d never get around to the real reason he was here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes, a crystal call, and two “Aha!” moments later, The Ball dropped into the chair next to Fabian and said, “You sure you’re okay with waiting?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fabian scoffed, “Oh, The Ball! It’s completely fine. If our Adventuring Career to this point has taught me Anything, it’s to just…” he waved his hand in the direction of the board, “let the Genius flow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riz flushed a little and twisted his fingers together. “Well, Thanks. It’s- kinda nice having someone there sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fabian paid no attention to the affectionate swoop his stomach did and instead gave The Ball a mischievous smile and reached toward the coffee table. He picked up the envelope and undid the clasp. “Well,” He grinned, reaching into the envelope and pulling out a slim crystal screen and two handheld controllers, “Are you ready to Lose, The Ball?” He tossed Riz a controller as the screen projected a hologram over the table. The Ball’s face turned feral and sharp. “In your dreams, ya friggin’ Jock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>